Television dramas often have story arcs that span multiple episodes and seasons. Due to time passing between episodes and between seasons, viewers may forget important details from the previous episodes or seasons. These details may be important in understanding the current episode. For example, it may be important to know how two characters met in a previous episode in order to understand how the two characters are relating to one another in a current episode. For these reasons, producers may create “recap” segments at the beginning of an episode to summarize relevant events in previous episodes or seasons.